Things Change
by Shego2Drakken
Summary: When Veeken's dæmon powers are suddenly returned to her, she flees Middleton, and hides in another dimension. While she's learning to cope with her powers, Kim and the others are searching for her...
1. Default Chapter

AN: Okay, yes, this is annoying. But I couldn't resist the urges of my mind... Anyway:

Disclaimer: I own no one except Veeken, Desiree Blackwell, and Tala. Ratigan and Basil belong to Disney, alongside Kim, Ron, and anything KP associated. Watch this section, because it will be continuously updated.

* * *

How did it come to this...?  
  
A few days ago, everything was normal... but, now...

The stars twinkled in the sky overhead. I sighed, laying my head back on the grass.

How could this have happened? It all started normally enough...

* * *

"Where's Shego?", Ratigan growled. Kim and the others were busy distracting Drakken's henchmen, while they were stuck looking for Shego.

"I saw her duck behind that cra- Ugh..." She trailed off as a sudden wave of nausea and dizziness washed over her. She felt Ratigan place a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

_Veeken..._

"_What was that?_", she thought.

_Veeken, your father needs you..._

"What?", the girl asked out loud.

"Huh?", Ratigan asked, glancing back at Veeken.

"Nothing", Veeken said quickly. "I just thought I heard something."

Looking queerly at the girl for a moment, Ratigan turned back to lookout duties. Veeken shook her head. Maybe she was hearing things...

A sudden hiss filled her ears, causing Veeken to utter a silent gasp. Turning around and hiding further behind the crate, she looked around for the cause of the hissing. "_What's happening?_", she thought. Then a flash of white light blinded her, causing her to throw up her arms in defense-

* * *

Then all was quiet.

"Huh?", Veeken muttered as she glanced around. No lair. No Drakken. No Shego, which was _definitely_ a bonus. In fact, there was nothing. Just herself, and a whole lot of white space.

Correction. There _was_ something. Five people, clad in robes that hid them entirely, standing in a semi-circle. Each of the figures had robes that were all single-colored, respectively (from left to right): Ocean water blue, dark purple, sun yellow, forest green, and a blood red.

The one dressed in blood red glanced at the others, and muttered something inaudible to the others, which Veeken swore she recognized from somewhere before... Veeken heard a sharp intake of breath, which she realized had come from herself. They had seen her.

"Who are you?", she shouted. "Show yourselves!"

All five of the cloaked figures glanced at each other, and threw back their hoods, dropping the cloaks from their bodies entirely, leaving behind... What the...?

Where five beings, human or otherwise, **_should_** have been, there were five pendants; Five teardrop-shaped pendants, floating in the air, their colors swirling inside their gems. What was going on here?

The white light started up again. Veeken instinctively blocked her face with her arms, but, as she did, saw things starting to form where the pendants were...

"**_Show yourselves!_**", Veeken shouted.

There were sillhouettes forming in the light now... A bit more, and Veeken would be able to see them... She could see their faces now...

She gasped. "How the hell...?"

Ratigan, or rather, the dæmon-Ratigan smirked. "I take it this means you're surprised to see me?

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Continuing Weirdness

Author's Note: Eventually, I'm gonna update some of the other fics I haven't continued with. And there are a lot of them. Hopefully, this'll do for now.

Disclaimer update: I don't own Diablo! I wish I did, but I don't. I only own Veeken and anyone you don't recognize.

* * *

"Ratigan?", Veeken asked again. What was going on? This couldn't be real. She had just seen Ratigan waiting to fight Shego. "No way. This can't be real. This has to be-" (At this, she gently poked "Ratigan's" arm. It was solid. "-a dream."

"Well", the dream-Ratigan admitted, "logically, this is technically a dream. But that's not important."

"What?!", Veeken exclaimed. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh. Well, you see, that's not for me to explain."

"Then who?"

"Her." Dream-Ratigan was now pointing towards someone else, silhouetted in the light. As the figure stepped forward, Veeken could see her a little easier now. It was-.

"Holy-"

It was her.

* * *

Veeken suddenly found herself staring into Ratigan's eyes. "Um... hi."

"Veeken", Ratigan said sternly, "what happened?"

"Ah..." There was no way she could explain this to Ratigan. Suddenly, her Kimmunicator beeped. "_Saved by the bell_", Veeken thought as she pulled out the Kimmunicator. "What up?"

"I found where Drakken and Shego stashed the experimental battery. But I think you'd better go home before you go after them."

"Sold!", Veeken said quickly. "Can you set up a ride?"

"Already set", Wade said smugly. The sound of a horn version of La Cucaracha filled the air, and Veeken glanced up to see a GJ plane waiting for them.

* * *

Kim frowned. Veeken had been acting pretty weird lately. First zoning out, now this. Out loud, she asked "What's wrong with that girl?"

"Personally", Ron said between bites of his naco, "I think you could be asking the wrong person."

"Ron, I wasn't talking to you."

Ron thought for a moment. "Maybe she's like that one Horadric guy." 1

Kim glanced at Ron like he was insane. "...'Horadric guy'?"

"You know, that one Horadrim in Diablo 2 that kept having dreams about the return of the Three."

"...'The Three'?", Kim asked, uncertain. Ron was being pretty weird. Even weirder than normal.

"You know! Diablo, Baal and Mephisto! Any self respecting person should know that!"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Well", she said sarcastically, "I guess that means the yearbook position for the most self-respecting person will have to go to someone else then."

* * *

Veeken strode into her room at KP College, slamming the door behind her. This was just too much. Strange dreams, confusing messages... "What next?" she asked herself harshly.

No reply. She sighed. Lately, things had been completely weird. 

Suddenly, she looked up. Something was definitely wrong.....

**_To Be Continued..._**


End file.
